Somewhere Down Their Line
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: {Sequel To The Good That Comes From the Bad} Will Schuester's retirement party brings back several familiar faces and some new faces, but the one thing that they all have in common is the computer lab that had once been their beacon of light and the memories that they share because of what they room did for them all.


**A/N: I just want to point out before I leave you to read the story that I really do like Quinn and Rachel, but for the sake of this story, they needed to be represented the way they were for the theme that goes along with the story before this one 'The Good That Comes From The Bad'. You don't need to read that one first to get what happens, but some of the stuff that is mentioned in that one is kind of brought up in this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere Down Their Line

* * *

A thirty year old Kate Hudson-Puckerman stood in the middle of William McKinley High School's computer lab with a slight smile on her face. Not many of the students now, knew that at one time this room had been a beacon of light for anybody that had the courage to be different in the very small town of Lima, Ohio. That beacon of light had now become the auditorium thanks to a very generous donation made by Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Santana Lopez-Pierce, Sam Evans and herself. They couldn't get the old choir room back, but at least now those who were different had the chance to shine.

Kate closed her eyes, as the music that had once filled this very room softly played through the air. She could still remember it like it was yesterday. The songs that they had sung; the dance routines that had been choreographed here, they were all fresh in her head and there was nothing in the world that she would give for that to change. Well, maybe one thing. Kate looked over to the spot where at one time, eleven years ago sat a set of drums that were probably somewhere in a junk yard right about now, the last owner being unaware just how important those drums had once been.

"Mommy," said a small voice from the door, "Why are you standing in here?" Kate looked around to see her and Noah's (that's right it wasn't long after they had gotten married that he started to go by Noah rather than Puck) son standing at the door shuffling his feet slightly. Smiling at his curious face, she beckoned him towards her.

"Mommy was just remembering something from a long time ago," she told him.

"How long ago were you remembering," he asked her.

"From before you were born," she told him, "When you're Uncle Finn was alive." The little boy looked around the room and then looked up at his mother.

"What's so important about the memories of a room with a bunch of computers?"

"It wasn't always a computer lab, baby," she explained to him, "At one time this was a room that could make dreams come true."

"Really?"

"Yep, this was where I definitely knew that I wanted to be a choreographer," Kate said, as she looked down at the little boy, "And this was where I fell in love with daddy."

"Daddy was your dream," the little boy asked, as he looked around the room. His eyes wide with wonder in how a room that looked so ordinary could make his mother's dreams come true.

"At one time," she told him, "And then you were my dream."

"Did this room make me come true?"

"If it hadn't been for this room, I never would have fallen in love with your dad-"

"Don't be telling the boy lies, Katie," said the familiar voice of her husband, "You and I both know you would have fallen for the guns eventually."

"Keep tellin' yourself that dear," Kate joked back, as Noah wrapped his arms around her waist, "You and I both know that if it wasn't for glee club, I never would have seen the real you."

"Uh huh," Noah said, kissing his wife's cheek, "What are you and Finn doing in the old choir room? Everyone's in the auditorium waiting for us."

"I just wanted to relive some old memories," Kate said, looking back to the spot that she had been looking early. Noah followed her gaze and smiled sadly as he too saw the long gone drum set that had once called this room home. Tightening his hold on his wife, Noah looked around the room as the memories swirled in his head; thinking that he loved Quinn, the days when he missed Beth the most, Finn's horrific dancing and great leadership, falling for Lauren, falling for Kate all over again. This room held some of the happiest memories and some of the most miserable ones.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"Our tenth reunion," Kate answered, rubbing her thumb along his knuckles, "You had dragged me in here because you were having a panic attack-"

"I wasn't having a panic attack!"

"Because you didn't know what to say to Quinn," Kate said, continuing as if her husband hadn't interrupted her, "You had nothing to worry about; she didn't talk to either one of us all night. She even ignored Shelby and Beth, which I found a little unnecessary."

"That's because you told her in no certain terms that you never wanted to see her again after she tried to talk you out of marrying me," Noah replied, his anger rising as he thought about the argument that had erupted when he and Kate had announced their engagement over the winter holidays, "And well, she always was a little unstable when it came to them."

* * *

"_Really Kate, you're going to saddle yourself with the likes of Puckerman for the rest of your life," Quinn had shouted, after the rest of the original glee kids had all congratulated them. Kate pinched the bridge of her nose, having a feeling that this argument might happen._

"_I thought you knew better," Quinn continued, "I thought you were waiting until you were older to get married."_

"_Q," Kate started, her temper rising slightly at the fact that the woman who had once been her closest friend was ruining this moment for her, "He's who I want to spend the rest of my life with-"_

"_No, he's not," Quinn had shouted back, "You're just scared. Losing Finn-"_

"_Don't bring him into this," Kate shouted back, as the rest of the glee club could only watch in horror, "His death has nothing to do with my engagement to Puck, and if he did, he would have wanted this. He would have wanted me to be happy."_

"_Oh please, you think you're going to be happy with Puck," Quinn shouted at the brunette, "You're going to be divorced by the time you're twenty-five and you'll never become the choreographer you want to be if you just wait."_

"_You know what Q," Kate started, "I'm done with your craziness, I'm done with your need to be perfect. Puck and I are getting married, once I've graduated from Tisch and if you're not okay with that, then I don't need you in my life."_

"_Fine," Quinn snapped at her, "I hope you know you're going to be miserable."With a flip of her hair the blonde left, leaving behind the childhood friend that had stood by her through everything. Kate looked at the door for a single moment as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, she was better off._

* * *

"Did you see her face when we walked in hand in hand with Finn in tow," Noah asked, as he recalled the moment when they had all arrived yesterday afternoon. Kate looked down at the small little boy, who was still looking around the room to see how it could possibly make dreams come true.

"She looked like she just swallowed a lemon," Kate giggled, "That husband of hers wasn't any better. Blaine was telling me about when he was talking to them with Kurt."

"Oh yeah, how did that go?"

"As well as you could expect," Kate answered, "Apparently he's from old money and he looks down on everybody else. Blaine said that she looked miserable and Kurt said that it won't be long before they get divorced. I think she'll just put up with him. She doesn't want to end up like her parents."

"And what do you think," Noah asked, taking a seat in one of the many computer chairs.

"I think that if she had just been supportive, she would be just as happy as we are," Kate said. Noah pulled her towards him, sitting her in his lap as they both watched their little boy still look around the room. The married couple sat quietly, watching their son, until a new voice joined them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you three," the muscular blonde said, "Mike wants to do a dance for old time's sake and they need you, Katie."

"Sorry Sam," Kate said, smiling at the man that had been her best friend for almost fifteen years, "We just got caught up in some of the memories." Sam looked around the room and smiled as well, as he watched his godson move around the room.

"Uncle Sammie," Finn said, as he noticed the other adult in the room, "Mommy said that this room can make dreams come true. Did it make your dreams come true?" Sam looked over to Kate and chuckled as he kneeled in front of the little boy. Both Kate and Noah chuckled along with him. Both Kate and Noah chuckled along with him.

"It did," Sam answered, "If it wasn't for this room, your daddy and I never would have become friends and we never would have started our band with your uncle Blaine and aunt Santana. I also would have never met your mom and I never would have gotten to see your mom and dad get married." Finn looked at the blonde man with his big brown eyes; yet another adult that he knew that had been changed by this room.

* * *

_Sam sat in the old choir room waiting for Kate and Puck to show up. They were in town for the next couple of weeks, helping him pack up some of his things before the big move to the big apple and they had some big question that they wanted to ask him. He had absolutely no idea what was so important that they practically had to break in to their old high school. Since Puck's juvenile delinquent days the locks have never really been the same._

"_Sammie," Kate said, coming up behind him, hugging him as tight as she could. Sam chuckled. He had just seen her yesterday and every time they saw each other, she hugged him like he hadn't seen her in days. Puck came into the room whistling. _

"_So," Sam said, releasing Kate and sharing a secret handshake with Puck, "What did the two of you wanted to ask me?" Kate and Puck shared a smile, as Kate reached into her pocket and pulled something out and slipped it on her finger. Sam looked at the pair shocked as Kate showed him the small diamond ring that sat there._

"_You're getting married," he announced shock. Kate nodded._

"_Yeah," she told him, "You're the only one that knows besides our families, Blaine and Santana and the only reason they know is because Blaine is practically part of my family and Santana found the ring in my jewelry box."_

"_Why are you hiding the fact that you're engaged?"_

"_We're not," Puck said, "It's just we wanted to keep things to ourselves. The last time a gleek wedding was going to happen, a lot of people lost their heads."_

"_Your fiancée being one of them," Sam pointed out with a smile._

"_Yeah, and we're not sure if they'll understand," Puck explained, "We're going to tell everyone at our pace." Sam nodded as he watched the pair. The more and more they spoke of their engagement the closer they had gotten. Kate, who had been under his arm when they first started, now was under Puck's._

"_So, what did you want to ask me?"_

"_We want you to be one of our witnesses," Kate said, "But, we can't decide which one of us should have you as our witness. I want you to be my 'man' of honor-"_

"_And I think that term sounds stupid and want you to be my best man instead," Puck continued, causing Kate to glare at him, but Sam saw no anger in the glare, there was just humor._

"_Wow," he said shocked, "I don't know what to say. Can't I just be both of your witnesses?"_

"_I promised Santana, that if you choose to be Puck's best man that she can be my maid of honor," Kate explained._

"_And I told Blaine, that if you choose to be, and no Kate, I'm not saying it, if you choose to be Kate's witness that he can be my best man," Puck explained as well, "And since we kept arguing about who got to ask you to be their witness, we decided that you got to choose."_

"_And you have to choose," Kate said, "Just because we have a back plan in case you choose the other, doesn't mean that you can turn it down." Sam shook his head and smiled._

"_Okay, okay, can I sleep on it?"_

* * *

He ended up just flipping a coin and whoever won, got him as their witness. Puck had won. He couldn't choose between both of them and after everything was said and done, Kate was glad that Santana had been her maid of honor since she had been able to help her deal with Rachel's obvious contention about their engagement.

Besides Quinn, the only one that hadn't taken the announcement well had been Rachel. Kate thought it was the fact that she had been less than supportive about her would have been nuptials to her brother, but the argument that had ensued had caused the dancer that now sat between him and her husband to curse the Broadway diva from time to time to this very day, when they weren't on good terms.

* * *

"_I thought you were against teen marriages," Rachel said, as she congratulated the couple with what everyone could see to be a fake smile._

"_I am," Kate said, as she was once again hugged by Brittany, "Puck and I are waiting until I'm finished my program at Tisch. And then by the time we actually have the wedding that both of our mothers and Kurt can agree on, we'll both be in our mid-twenties." Rachel nodded, as Puck came up behind her, hugging her at waist, as many begged for the engaged couple to share a kiss. Rachel looked around the room to see everyone smiling._

_The reaction to Kate and Puck's announcement should have been the reaction to her and Finn's. There was so much contempt, so much misunderstanding when it came to her engagement to Finn. Almost everyone was so happy for the two, everyone was giving them hugs and kisses, no questions of when the baby was due or comments about them making a mistake, except for Quinn and she had already been asked to leave. This was completely different. Rachel hugged herself, as she thought to herself-_

"_Finn was the wrong Hudson to die," Rachel mistakenly said out loud, causing a harsh gasp to follow as the entire group went silent. Kate looked at the shorter woman with wide eyes as tear threatened to stream down her face. Puck's facial expression turned to stone as he hugged his bride-to-be to his chest. Santana, who Rachel had been in a battle of wits with for several months, glared at the pint-sized girl and began to pull her earrings out, when Kate spoke._

"_Is that what you think," Kate said, looking Rachel whose wide eyed expression had told her everything that she needed to know, "Do you honestly think that it should have been me in Finn's place? How-how…" Kate trailed off as a fresh wave of tears. Puck looked at Kate helplessly. Her reaction to Rachel thinking out loud reminded him so much of her initial reaction to Finn's death._

"_I think it would be best if you follow Quinn," Sam said, looking at Rachel with complete anger. You never ever wish for someone's death._

* * *

"What you thinking about Sammie," Kate asked, as she placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked towards Noah and Kate, who were looking at him curiously. Sam shook his head trying to clear his thoughts on Rachel's reaction. He never really forgave her for what she had said.

"Just thinking about some of the memories that we had in here," Sam lied, "Even after it had been turned into a computer lab."

"Oh, like the time that Kate and Noah practically dragged everyone in here to announce she was pregnant three months after their wedding," a new voice cut through the air. Noah and Sam turned to see their band's lead singer Santana at the same time that Kate burst into hysterical laughter.

"I still don't know which one is funnier," Kate said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Sam and Blaine fainting at the exact same time, the fact that that you had a bet on when we would get pregnant or the fact that no one had one month after the wedding and the only solution you could all agree on was that since none of you were even close, Noah and I would get the money."

"That money paid for Finn's nursery, we should be glad no one bet one month," Noah told Kate, at the same time that Sam shouted, "I did not faint, I was just in shock." Both Santana and Kate laughed at Sam's statement.

"Yeah, then how come the only way we were able to wake you and Blaine up was by using Noah's old gym socks," Kate said, before looking back at her husband, "I'm still surprised that they were still in the lost and found, six years after we graduated." The group laughed, as Finn ran barrelling towards Santana, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Auntie Satan," Finn said, causing Kate to face palm as both Sam and Noah tried not to laugh, "Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Sammie's dreams came true, did yours?" Santana looked at the small boy and then looked around the room. She could remember everything that happened in this room clear as day. It was almost like falling in love with her wife Brittany all over again. She nodded at the little boy, a large smile on her face.

"It did Finny, it made all of my dreams come true."

* * *

"_Britt, why are you pulling me into the old choir room," Santana questioned the blonde, as the pair ran through the halls of the very empty William McKinley High School. The pair had been at Kate and Puck's engagement party in the auditorium when Brittany began dragging her out into the school._

"_I wanted to come back to the place where I realised it," Brittany explained. Santana looked at the blonde confused._

"_Realised what?"_

"_Realised that I wanted you to my Lady Tubbington," Brittany said, causing Santana to look at her slightly confused for a moment, before she began following just where Brittany was going._

"_Britts," Santana started, using the blonde's nickname, "What are we doing here?"_

"_Well, all this talk about Puck and Katie's wedding," Brittany started, "It got me thinking. If I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, why don't we make it official?"_

"_Brit," Santana started again, shocked as to where this was going, "Brit, what are you doing?" The blonde started pulling something out of her jacket pocket and slowly got down on one knee. Santana looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that this happening. She wanted someone to pinch her, so she knew that this wasn't just another dream._

"_Santana Lopez, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife," Brittany asked, "And will you give me the honor of sharing sweet lady kisses with you for the rest of our lives or at least until the aliens come down and abduct us?" Santana chuckled as she looked at down at the blonde in front of her. _

"_Yes."_

* * *

Santana smiled at the little boy, as she thought about the fact she and Brittany were about to become parents in their own right. Eight months ago, they went to a fertility clinic and Brittany had gone through artificial insemination, and with a stroke of luck, everything had worked out and they were on their way to welcoming a beautiful baby boy into the world.

"It seems like such a long time ago," Noah said, breaking the silence, "It's like one moment we were taking slushie facials and trying to prove to the rest of the school that we weren't just a bunch of losers and then, the next, Kate's picking up an Emmy win at the Emmy Awards for a dance she choreographed with Hough, Gleek is picking up an AMA for best album of the year, Rachel's being handed a Tony by Matthew Morrison, Mercedes is on Dancing with the Stars, Hummel's-"

"I've taken the fashion world by storm," said the man in question, as he too entered the computer lab, "What are you all doing in here? Will's retirement party is in the auditorium, and I really can't make anymore small talk with Mr. and Mrs. Apple." Yes, long gone were the days of Mr. and Mrs. Schue, they had now become Emma and Will. Kate rolled her eyes at the mention of Quinn and her husband.

"We're just taking a ride down memory lane," Sam said, as he lifted Finn onto his shoulders, "Kate told Finn here, about how this room has made lots of dreams come true and he wanted to know who's dreams it's made come true."

"Well, Finny, you can add me to that list," Kurt said, tapping the little boy on the nose, "This room changed my life." Finn looked at his uncle in complete fascination. It was almost like his entire family had been affected by this room.

* * *

"_We're pregnant," Noah shouted, as he popped the cork on the sparkling water. The room filled with noise the moment the announcement left his lips. Sam and Blaine hit the floor and people were shouting at each other trying to figure out who had won the bet that had been made the night of the couple's wedding reception. Kurt ran forward and hugged his step-sister. He was absolutely ecstatic with the news. _

"_You know this means, I'm going to have to start designs clothes for babies and toddlers," Kurt told her, as the rest of the group tried to wake Sam and Blaine. _

"_I hope you know babies and sequins aren't that great of a combination," Kate said, "Especially when that tiny human being will share my husband's DNA."_

"_Honey, that baby shares a part of Finn's DNA," Kurt said, a small, sad smile on his face, "I wouldn't put sequins on it even if the world depended on it." Kate wiped a tear from her cheek as she laughed softly. Both of the siblings sat in silence for a moment before Kurt spoke once more._

"_Blaine and I have started looking into adoption," he told her, "We don't know whether or not we want to give an unfortunate baby a home or get a surrogate and have a baby of our own." Kate looked at her step-brother and smiled. She was glad that he and Blaine were seriously considering this. They both would make excellent fathers._

"_Maybe you should talk to the Berry's," Kate said, "I'm sure they'll have some great advice for you."_

"_I was thinking the same thing," Kurt said, "How did you know you were ready to have a baby?"_

"_Didn't have much choice, bro," Kate said, "One minute I thought it was just because of the amount of stress I was under and the next it was because I was pregnant. Noah and I never even talked about kids, but it happened and we're happy. That's all that matters."_

"_Yes, I gather since none of the gleeks actually pegged you and Noah to have a honeymoon baby," Kurt teased, "But, do you think you're ready to be a parent?"_

"_I don't think there's any actually being ready to be a parent, Kurt," Kate explained, "I think it's more along the lines of accepting that you want to be responsible for loving and taking care of a small human being, no matter what the world throws at you."_

* * *

"Daddy," called a small voice from the door, causing the entire group to turn around. Standing in the doorway was four year old Vanessa Hummel-Anderson. After a year of trying to figure out what they really wanted, Kurt and Blaine had an open adoption with a couple of high school students that weren't quite ready to be parents. Kurt smiled at his baby girl, beckoning her away from the door and into his arms. Finn looked over at his cousin and waved at her.

"Essa, did you know that this room can make dreams come true," he asked, "It made my mommy and daddy, uncle Sammie's, auntie Satan and your daddy's dreams come true." Vanessa looked up at her father who nodded, causing her to look around the room with same wide eyed fascination that Finn had.

"Can it give me a pony," the little girl asked, looking up at her daddy. Kurt looked up at the rest of the adults for help, but none of them could since they were trying their hardest not to burst into laughter. Kurt looked down at his daughter, who was giving him her best puppy dog pout

"Why don't you ask your Papa," Kurt said.

"Do you think that's wise Kurt," Noah asked, "Vanessa has Blaine wrapped around her finger tighter than she does you. If she asks him for a pony, you might end up with an entire stable."

"Oh like the time Finn asked for hockey playoff tickers and you almost ended up buying him an entire hockey team," Kate said, looking at her husband in amusement, "I'm still wondering why you tried to buy the Toronto Maple Leafs and not a better team." Noah looked at his wife amused, before another person joined them.

"Don't forget the time he almost bought Finn the Yankees because he wanted to meet the pitcher," Blaine said, as he leaned against the door frame, "I didn't know Kate's face could get that red."

"Papa," Vanessa cheered, and began wiggling out of Kurt's arms to rush into Blaine's. Blaine picked up the little princess and threw her gently into the air before catching her again. Kurt smiled at the scene of his husband and daughter.

"What are you all doing in here," he asked, as he looked around the room. His entire band and most of his family was in here rather than in the auditorium where the rest of the guests were enjoying drinks and food as the celebrated Will's career.

"We're discussing dreams, papa," Vanessa explained to her other father, "Finny says his mommy and daddy's dreams came true, along with daddy's and uncle Sammie's and auntie Satan's." Most of the adults tried to hold back their laughter at the fact that both of the young children in their tight knit family called Santana by her more colourful moniker.

"Oh really," he said, "Well, my dreams came true here too." Vanessa and Finn looked at Blaine with wide eyes as he too admitted to being changed by this room.

* * *

"_Are you sure you're okay," his husband asked; as he held the water bottle that Mike had run off to get for Blaine, "You hit the ground hard."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine assured Kurt, "I guess I'm just in shock. I didn't think that Kate and Noah would get pregnant that quickly." Kurt looked at him with a smile._

"_None of us did," Kurt said, indicating the bet that many of the former gleeks were still fighting over who won and would end up getting the fifteen hundred dollar pot. Kate and Noah were sitting beside one another in their own little world as Noah caressed Kate's slightly swollen stomach._

"_They seem happy though," Blaine said, as he followed Kurt's gaze to the happy couple._

"_They are," Kurt answered, "I spoke to her, while everyone was either trying to wake you and Sam up or were fighting over the bet. I told her about how we were considering a surrogate or adoption." Blaine nodded, and grabbed his husband's hand._

"_Blaine," Kurt started again, "Do you think we're ready to do this? Do you think that we can honestly take care of a small human being?"_

"_I know we can," Blaine answered, "We might now always have the right answers, but we'll be able to figure it out along the way." Kurt nodded, and kissed his husband as a smile began to spread across both of their faces._

"_I guess all that's left to figure out is whether we want to adopt or have a surrogate."_

* * *

Blaine smiled down at the little girl that had wrapped her tiny little arms around his neck. He was so thankful that Rachel had agreed to be his and Kurt's surrogate after months of searching and not being able to find someone they liked or trusted enough to give them, their little miracle. All she had asked was that Vanessa knew who her mother was, knowing how much of a toll it could take.

"Everything seems so surreal," Kate said, "Like Noah send it seems just like yesterday we didn't even place at Regionals and now, look at where we all are-"

"National champs, some of us are even famous," Mercedes continued, as she walked into the room, her NFL husband following close behind, "Even standing here right now, all of that fame doesn't even matter, it's like we're those teenagers again trying to prove something to the rest of this town."

"It took a lot to prove it though," Tina said, as she Mike walked in hand in hand, "Even after we had won Nationals and the entire school was waiting for us to walk in those doors we were afraid they were going to slushie us." All of the gleeks nodded, as they remembered that particular memory.

"It was a frightening thought," Mike said, "I'm still not quite sure how Kate and I managed to fit two National championships in one weekend." Kate and Mike shared a look as they looked towards the dance room, across the hall from the computer lab. As they shared their look, they remember the first time they danced together outside of these school's walls, without all of the competition that usually came with dancing with one another. Carnegie Hall had been an amazing moment for both of them, which Mike made even more amazing by confessing his love to his high school sweetheart, one of the most famous painters of their era, Tina and proposing to her on stage at the end of their show.

"Auntie Mercy," Finn asked, looking up at the Dancing with the Stars champion, "Did this room make your dreams come true?" Mercedes looked down at the boy, a large smile on her face as she thought about all that she had accomplished once she left behind this choir room and travelled to Los Angeles.

* * *

"_Mercedes and Derek, Riker and Brittany, after ten weeks of grueling competition, the winner of Dancing with the Stars season 19," Tom Bergeron started, "Is Mercedes Jones and Derek Hough." The audience leapt to their feet as the celebrity contestants and the professional partners flooded the floor to congratulate the winning pair. Mercedes looked out into the audience to see almost all of the gleeks standing and cheering. _

_Kate, and Mike, who had helped her with some of the choreography, were looking at her, just like her parents were. The pride on their faces was evident, and even though she still couldn't believe that America had voted for her, she was lifted on to the shoulders of Max and his brother Val, as they paraded her and Derek around the ballroom, the mirror ball trophy in her hands._

"_Mercedes, I know this an overwhelming moment for you, but I got to ask," Tom Bergeron started, "How does it feel to know that all of your hard work paid off?"_

"_It feels amazing," Mercedes answered, "But I couldn't do this without Derek, my family, friends and my amazing fans. Without any of them, none of this would have been possible and I never would have gotten this far without all of their support."_

* * *

A heavily pregnant Brittany, walked in just as Mercedes exited her thoughts. Noah stood and offered the blonde his seat, to get her off her swollen feet.

"I was wondering where all of you had gone," she said, as she looked around the room to see most of the glee members standing in her looking around the room that had brought them together. All of their memories flooding their heads as they took in the room, even if all of the computers made the room look very different. Finn Puckerman walked towards his heavily pregnant aunt and crawled onto his mother's lap to look her in the eye.

"Auntie Britt," Finn started, "Did your dreams come true because of this room?" Brittany looked at the little boy beside her, the same child like fascination in her eyes that were in his, as she nodded in response.

"It did, Finny," she told him.

* * *

"_Do you know what you're looking for, Britt,' Kate asked, as the pair walked through the jewelry store, "I know you said engagement ring, but do you know exactly what you want?" The two woman looked at the rings in front of them. Kate didn't want Brittany to get distracted by the sparkling diamonds and end up buying something that she couldn't really afford._

"_Santana deserves the best," the blonde said, as she looked at a rather large diamond ring. Kate looked at it as well, and while she admitted that it was rather beautiful, it also looked like something that you would get with a child's dress-up kit._

"_She'll love anything you give her, Britt, it isn' t the size of the diamond or the amount of money that it cost," Kate explained to her._

"_But, I thought the rule was two month's salary," Brittany asked, looking at the brunette standing beside her._

"_It's not necessarily a rule," Kate told Brittany, "It's more along the lines of what the diamond company would like men and women believe. You can put all the money you want behind it, but without putting any love into the proposal, it'll eventually mean nothing. The ring is nothing, but a symbol. You want a ring that'll represent your love for her."_

"_But, wouldn't a big diamond represent how much I love her," Brittany asked, looking down at the diamond that sat on Kate's hand, "Puck got you a pretty big diamond."_

"_Britt, this is my grandmother's engagement ring," Kate explained, "He didn't put any money into it, but I know how much he loves me because he used the ring that I always saw my future husband giving me." Brittany nodded and continued to look through the selection of rings that sat in front of her and Kate. It was then that one caught her eye. It was an emerald shape diamond with a silver band. The jewel wasn't that big, but big enough._

"_That's it," Brittany said, grabbing Kate's arm, "That's the one." Kate smiled and nodded her head. She called over the attendant, and they got the ring sized and the pair walked out with smiles on their faces._

"_Katie, do you think she'll say yes," Brittany asked, as they got some coffee before returning to the New York apartment that Brittany and Santana shared._

"_She definitely will."_

* * *

Brittany rubbed her swollen stomach as she remembered that particular shopping trip. She hadn't even meant to go looking for an engagement ring when she had invited her fellow dancer out for a relaxing day of window shopping, but the moment she had seen the Tiffany's sign, she had begged Kate to help her look for one.

"I never want to leave this room," Finn announced, "If it makes dreams come true, I want to stay in this room until my dream comes true."

"Finn," Artie said, upon hearing Finn's announcement as his wife Kitty pushed him into the room, "You'll have to leave this room eventually to make your dream come true." Finn looked at his uncle Artie and then looked back at mom and dad.

"But, mommy and daddy said that this room makes dreams come true," Finn said, looking back at his uncle, "Right mommy, you said that this room made your dream come true."

"In a way it did Finny," Kate clarified, "In one way or another, this room made all of our dreams come true, but if we never left this room, they never would have. Finn, if we would have stayed in this room, your father and I never would have gotten married and had you. I never would have danced in Carnegie Hall with your uncle Mike and he never would have proposed to your aunt Tina, who never would have become a famous painter if she stayed in this room. Your father, aunt San-tana, uncle Sammie and uncle Blaine never would have gotten their recording contract or played for the president. Your uncle Kurt never would have become a famous fashion designer and had Vanessa with uncle Blaine. Mercedes and Brittany never would have danced on TV and your uncle Artie-"

"I never would have never won my first Oscar for best film," Artie continued, as Finn turned to look at him.

* * *

"_Now, I want you both to tell me exactly how you fell in love," Artie said, looking at Kate and Noah. Kate looked at him confused for a moment._

"_Artie, you were there for it all," Kate said, "If anyone would know the facts better than Noah and I, it would be you."_

"_Yes, yes, I know," Artie said, waving his hand at the pair that sat in front of him, "But, for the sake of the characters in my film, I need to know how exactly the two of you were able to get through him getting your best friend pregnant, to him cheating on you with both of your brother's girlfriends, to you falling in love with someone else-"_

"_Are you trying to talk her out of marrying me," Noah said, gripping Kate's hand tightly in his afraid that after Artie finished talking that she would realise that she might be making a mistake by agreeing to marrying him._

"_No, no, not at all," Artie assured the up and coming rock star, "I've never met two people more meant for each other, but seriously throughout everything that happened the two of you seem to be stronger than ever, how did that happen?" Kate and Noah looked at one another for a moment before thinking about everything that happened._

"_You see Artie, it just happened," Kate said, as she looked at Noah with a large smile, "Many of people would say that I would be fool to go back to him after everything, but loving Noah always made sense. It wasn't about what he did, even if at the time it pissed me off, it's what he did to make up for it. When Quinn got pregnant, he tried to make it up to me and while, I was stubborn the fact that he was willing to man up to what he had done, made me see just what kind of man, he was."_

"_Kate made me want to be a better man," Noah continued as he fiddled with the wedding band on his wife's finger, "It was like no matter how many times I messed up, she still sort of looked at me, like I wasn't living up to who I could be. When I made out with Rachel, all I could think about was how this would hurt her, and it killed me that I failed her again. And as much as I wanted to win her back when she fell for that Jeff guy-" Kate growled at the mention of the Warbler._

"_I-I wanted her to be happy," Puck continued, "And if it meant that she was going to be happy with someone else, I was willing to let her go and now, that I know I'm the one that can make her happy, then I'm never going to let this amazing woman out of my life." Artie smiled as the pair shared a quick kiss. This is exactly what he needed._

* * *

If it hadn't been for that conversation, he never would have been able to get his lead actors and actresses to act they needed to for the sake of the movie, and the chemistry never would have been there and they never would have won that Oscar.

"So, if I want my dreams to come true," Finn started, "I need to leave this room." All the adults nodded, as Finn scratched his chin.

"Okay, let's go," the little boy, said, running towards the door. Vanessa jumped out of Blaine's arms and ran towards the door as well. She really wanted that Pony. All of the adults laughed, and made to exit the room. Kate looked around the room, as the room began to empty each of the former gleeks making their way back to the auditorium, sure that their missing presence was going to be noticed sooner or later.

"Katie, you coming," Noah asked, as he walked towards the door. Kate nodded, but stood in her spot for just a moment longer. She looked back to the spot, where the drum set once stood and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure, your dreams would have come true too, bro," she whispered, as a single tear ran down her cheek, "I miss you."

* * *

**A/N: So, after watching '100' this past Tuesday, this little (well, not so little) one-shot has been rampant in my head and I thought I should get it out of the way, before I continue writing 'It was You.' (Check out the poll on my blog for those of you that have read my Dean Ambrose/OC story.)**

**I really wanted to show case how the choir room and more importantly the actual glee club had changed a lot of the gleeks lives and how if it hadn't been for the courage they gained to fight for glee club at one time, they never would have fought for their dreams to come true.**


End file.
